Ok this is awkward
by Girlycow123
Summary: First story don"t hate, Finn and Jake ready for PB's Christmas party and when they arrive FP is there too. But when the flame guards come too unexpectedly they say the castle has been, well extinguished. They say it was someone pink and left bubblegum behind, I think we all know who that is. Finn and FP try to break the case. But what happens when they find something no one expects
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Girlycow123 but my real name is Chrissy this my first story

So tell me advice and I'll keep getting better blah blah blah

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time but I will someday! No I won't

Finn POV

"FINN, WAKE UP!" Jake shouted

"AHHHHH" I yelled. I fell out of bed

I was not in the mood to wake up. I saved 6 princesses from the Ice King, solved the mystery to the broken guitar ax at Marcy's, snowboarded across the Ice King's mountain house or House Mountain whatever, watch the premiere of the Hunger Games the book was better(to me it was), and decorated the Christmas tree.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I want to get ready for PB's Christmas party; I heard there's going to be cake." Jake said

"Dude, PB's party isn't till 7; did you have to wake me up this early just to get ready?" I said

"I heard FP going to be there" Jake said

"Then why are we just standing here bro, let's get ready!" I'm really going to enjoy this party

Sorry if the chapter was SUPER short, I'm trying to work out ideas but don't worry I'll update soon

Later


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to try and make this chapter longer then my last one, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

Finn POV

I spent ALL day getting ready for PB's Christmas party. Even Jake made me go through some crash cards for FP. I wore a blue tuxedo with flaps and dress shoes. Jake made me take off my hat, but it's all worth it for FP. Jake wore a regular tuxedo with the same dress shoes. I can tell he wasn't enjoying it as much I did but whet through it anyway because the dude LOVES cake.

Jake POV

Yea, I frickin hate this tuxedo and dress shoes, their like a torture machine. But I want my buddy to be happy and be his backup if anything goes wrong with FP. Also there's going to be CAKE hmmmmmm cake.

FP POV

How I'm going to show up at Princess Bubblegum Christmas party without burning the kingdom down.

"Princess! Princess! We have a way to get you into the candy kingdom without burning it into pieces" one of the fire guards said

"How, around there I couldn't even take 2 steps without it getting burned into flames" I said

"We've made you a fire proof dress to were at the party tonight" another one fire guards said

"Try it on"

I took it in the other room, tried it on and went for a test run

PB POV

I wish I had Finn and Jake with me I need someone to get these gummy streamers all the way on the ceiling. I think I'll call them to help me with these streamers. I picked up the phone and dialed Finn and Jake.

"Hey Finn do you think you could help me with these gummy streamers for the Christmas party, I need them all the way to the ceiling" I said over the phone.

"Oh sure, by the way are all royals allowed at this party because I wanted to know if Flame Princess would be able to come" Finn said

"Ugh, yes but I don't trust that foolish girl I'm afraid she might burn the kingdom to ashes" I said

"Come on, give her a chance she probably has a solution" Finn said

"Just help me with these streamers" I said

"Ok, see you there" Finn hung up.

I laid down for a moment, I hope she's not going to be there.

Ok I think that was longer, I can feel the suspense I'll update later REVIEW AND FOLLOW

See ya


	3. Chapter 3

PARTY TIME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time

No one's POV

It was almost time for the Christmas party at the candy kingdom and people were arriving, Cinnamon Bun was as usually making a fool of him by falling from the ceiling.

"Cinnamon Bun! Stop falling from the ceiling that's the second time today." PB said

"Sorry princess, but I can't help it I love falling from the ceiling" Cinnamon Buns said

"By the way have you Finn or Jake mostly Finn?" PB said

"Sorry princess I haven't seen them" Cinnamon Bun said

"Well if you see them tell to have their eyes on Flame Princess, I don't trust unstable fire lit" PB said

Flame Princess POV

I hope I see Finn at the party and I also hope Princess Bubblegum isn't, I feel she's been on my back ever since Finn and I kissed and maybe caused a small hole in the earth. But what does she know I can handle Finn and me together. Please don't let this be to a horrible night for me.

Finn POV

I hope I see FP at the Christmas party and I hope PB doesn't get on our back again. I feel she's been on my back ever since FP and I kissed and maybe caused a small hole in the earth. But I shouldn't care what she thinks, I can handle FP and me together. Please don't let this be a horrible night for me.(I got a little lazy and used Finn and FP's POV on the same topic sorry but I'm tired from writing)

Jake POV

CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! SO MANY CAKES!

Girlycow123 POV

I put myself in a POV because I can, Jake really loves cake. By the way is anyone going to see the Hobbit sometime this weekend or already have? Anyway back to story!

No one POV

The candy people all arrived in the candy kingdom for Christmas party to have fun and have a great Christmas

FP POV

I found Finn

"Oh hey Finn, are you enjoying the party so far?" I said

"Yea, you know you should do some karaoke on the stage I bet you're a great singer" Finn said, he thinks I'm a great singer!

"Maybe I should" I said. I signed myself up for Stronger(What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson

I'm next, here goes…

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Chorus:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you_  
_

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see

Chorus:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end  
[Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]

I'm not alone

No one POV

The audience cheered, who knew Flame Princess could sing

PB POV

All right, all right I admit she did well but I still feel she'll burn the kingdom if she stays long enough for a sneak attack, I know she's still evil in her inner core

Finn POV

Now all I need is her in a bikini, wait what am I saying :D

Flame Guards POV

How could this have happen, who would do such a thing to Fire Kingdom

Who…

All right I think I'll put more fighting and mystery in the next chapter but in Finn last POV I know he wants to see FP in bikini for real, I know it REVIEW AND FOLLOW

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Oh uh this isn't going to be good…

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time

No one POV

The fire guards came to the party unexpectedly…

FP POV

"Princess! Princess! The Fire Kingdom has been well, extinguished." One the guards said.

"What? How!?" I said starting to lit up

"The Kingdom was somehow caught in a flood and no one knows how the flood started" another guard said

"No, this isn't right there were no storms or rain in the Fire Kingdom in over a 1,000,000 years, someone did this but who, did you ever see anyone at the Fire Kingdom during the flood not from the Fire Kingdom" I said

"All we know is that the suspect looked pink and left behind this trail of bubblegum" the guards said while holding the bubblegum

"P-Princess Bubblegum…" I said. I flipped big time

"HOW COULD YOU!" Wrestling Princess Bubblegum to the ground

"I didn't do it! Someone framed me!" Princess Bubblegum yelled

Finn POV

"STOP!" I yelled pulling them of each other

"I know PB and she might get on our backs but I know this girl, she would never do something like this that gets this much attention, someone framed her she's not lying." I hope they'll come to their senses.

"Finn, come on! Its obvious Princess Bubblegum did it, who else is made of bubblegum in the land of ooo." FP yelled

"You know what, I don't have time to deal with Princess Bubblegum doing it"

"I SAID I DIDN'T DO IT!" PB yelled

"JUST SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH, I know you did it!" FP said

"No one tells me to shut up…"PB said silently

I better find out who did it before someone gets a black eye

Sorry for the horrible, short chapter, and by the way Harvest-Mooniac I don't need your advice I like my writing as it is so you can go petal your insults somewhere else but here this my story. So just Shut Up you A**hole


	5. Chapter 5

I have nothing else to say after this chapter…

But if you don't cry at the first part, you have a heart of stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

Finn POV

I went to the scene of the crime to crack PB's case wide open. FP came with me she said she want to help too, I guess she gave PB a chance. As the look of it, half of the people from the kingdom are dead and the Fire King is not far from dying too. FP is crying her brains out right now, I've tried to comfort her but really all she wants is to left alone. I know PB didn't do this, someone framed her I know it. But when I find out who did, I'll make sure they die in hell and hope the death of people of Fire Kingdom live in peace…

"Finn…" FP came up behind me

"Promise me that you'll be with me every step of the way"

"Of course I will, I care about you…" I got tongue-tied

"I love you" I kissed her

"I love you too" FP said

"We should focus on the case right now we can do Tier 2 later"

"Right, what I've found their more than just bubblegum on trail it was a piece of paper and pen. It says 'As much as I hate to say it, there was nothing I could do the FDS is dead. But I have carried on the most valuable piece of his belonging, the invisibility ring. I carry it on to you, use it well and treat it carefully, people would kill to have this ring.' I picked up the ring taped to the paper then read the name of who sent the letter

Witha G.

"What I wonder is How does this ring and letter involve with PB's case and who is Witha G. and the FDS"

"I don't know Finn but we need to find who Witha G. is, we can figure out who the FDS later but right now all we need to worry about is Witha G. and this ring. Does it even work, try it on" FP said, I tried it on

"Can you see me?" Finn said

"No, but I can hear you, can you hear me? FP asked

"Yes, I guess it defiantly works. We need to be careful with this we can't tell anyone about it, it will be our little secret" I said then took the ring off

"Agreed?"

"Agreed" We shook hands

"We should go to the library to see who these guys are"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

FP and Finn POV

I don't get this, I don't get at all! Since when have any magical rings shown up in ooo. Well there are but not invisibility rings, how does involve with PB too and even show up in her bubblegum. I am so confused!

Finn POV

FP and I were off to the library. We looked in ever section, no Witha G., FDS, or anything on magic rings

"Anything in the G section?" I said

"No" FP said

"OK, anything in the W section?"

"No"

"F,D, or S sections?"

"No"

"Anything on magic rings?"

"No"

"We looked everywhere! The any other section we haven't checked is the What section" I yelled

"Sssshhhh" Turtle Princess Sshhed

"The What section?" FP said

"Yea, it has people like Adam What, David What, Rose What." I said

"Oh, you know we haven't checked the Restricted section" FP said pointing up

"But it's impossible, no one is allowed there. Not even Princess Bubblegum, the only people who allowed up there are turtle princess and some banana guard to keep it secured. You need to be invisible to get in there."

"I think I can manage that" I said pulling out the ring

6 hours later at night…

I was wearing the invisibility ring to get in the Restriction section. I need to know who Witha G. and FDS, and why this letter and ring is so important. This isn't just about the Fire Kingdom or PB anymore, FP and I could solve the biggest case in ooo. Now all need is find books about Witha G., FDS, or magic rings and get the math outta here. First lets look Witha

"Lets see, Witha, Witha where are you Witha?" I was looking through ever book when I found it.

W

I

T

H

A

G.

"Here we go, Witha G. 'Witha G. or Witha Gumball was a brilliant scientist, he was famous for his brilliant invention, The Invisibility Ring, but soon it overcome him and decided to pass it on to the only person he could trust, The FDS (The Fire Dragon Slayer) It would help him slay dragons if he was invisible. But he got injured from a dragon attack and died of his wounds. Witha tried to save him but couldn't he was to far gone. He took back his ring he gave for it wouldn't go to good use if it just stayed there with The FDS. He gave the ring to the Fire Kingdom, for help. But when the Fire King was given the ring, he took all the credit for the making of the ring. Witha Gumball died a few years after. He was sworn to get revenge on the Fire King but wasn't alive to have it.

"Whoa…I guess this explains everything"

"HEY WHO'S DOWN THERE!" a banana guard said

"Oh no I need to get out of here" I drop my flashlight and it broke \

Long story short, I made it out unseen, well I couldn't have been seen I was wearing the invisibility ring. Anyway I need inform FP about this, I don't know how she will react when she find her dad stole something from the royal family, I just can't the Fire King would do this. What am I going to tell FP?

Jake POV

I wonder where Finn ran off to. Then a moment later I saw him come in with a book.

"Hey, watcha got there?" I said

"Uuuuhhhh, it's nothing, I'm going to bed. Night"

"Night"

Finn ran upstairs, hmm Finn's acting weird I better keep a eye on him. Oh look, he dropped his book.

W

I

T

H

A

G.

"Who's Witha G.? Finn hiding something, I better keep a closer eye on him"

All right I'm done for tonight, I'll update tomorrow and I all 2's in writing or C's or D's today so sorry if my writing a little bad. REVIEW AND FOLLOW OR ELSE…

Night


	7. Chapter 7

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (infinity) sorry I haven't updated in a while I got an explorers and math test I needed to study for Plus get ready for Xmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

Finn POV

Alright, what I'm I going to say. 'FP, ugh your dad is sort of the fault of the Fire Kingdom being destroyed, but I don't think he meant to. I guess he wasn't the only one at fault too, but ummmmmmmmmm you know what I'm saying.' I don't even know what I'm saying but I need to tell FP sometime. She'll never believe anyway it's crazy but I have to try. I'll tell her tomorrow and try to see if actually believe me.

1 day later at the Fire Kingdom...

FP POV

I hope Finn didn't get caught in the restricted section, or banished, or executed, or or… ugh whatever I'll get my dad to break him out of court if he did.

"FP…" Finn creped up behind me

"Oh, Finn I was so worry that you got cau-" Finn cut me off

"Ugh, FP I don't how to tell you this but, your dad was sort of the fault of Fire Kingdom being destroyed, but he wasn't the only one at fault I guess. He just stole Witha G.'s idea of the invisibility ring but I guess that's bad. But what I'm trying to say is, Uuuuhhhh well." Finn was obliviously tongue-tied

"Finn, tell me what you saw in the book" I said starting to get worried

Finn handed me the book. It said 'Witha G. or Witha Gumball was a brilliant scientist, he was famous for his brilliant invention, The Invisibility Ring, but soon it overcome him and decided to pass it on to the only person he could trust, The FDS (The Fire Dragon Slayer) It would help him slay dragons if he was invisible. But he got injured from a dragon attack and died of his wounds. Witha tried to save him but couldn't he was to far gone. He took back his ring he gave for it wouldn't go to good use if it just stayed there with The FDS. He gave the ring to the Fire Kingdom, for help. But when the Fire King was given the ring, he took all the credit for the making of the ring. Witha Gumball died a few years after. He was sworn to get revenge on the Fire King but wasn't alive to have it. (We pretty much already went through this you don't have to read unless you haven't read the last chapter.)

I couldn't believe it, this explains everything. This couldn't be true I know my dad is sort of evil but he backstab any of friends, then I notice something at the bottom of the page.

Jake POV

I'm making bacon pancakes while singing about bacon pancakes

Bacon Pancakes  
Making Bacon Pancakes  
Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake  
Bacon Pancakes That's what its gonna make  
Bacon Pancakes

I notice that I didn't hear Finn all day, Hmmmmmm.

"Finn! Finn! Breakfast is almost ready get down here!" I yelled

(Gasp) What if Finn got knocked out by a monster or found magic crystal gem that brought him to the future, wait he still be here thought. Right? I noticed something burning. My Bacon Pancakes!

No one POV

Flame Princess refused to believe that her dad would steal ideas from Witha Gumball. Until she saw something at the bottom of the page. It said 'It is unknown how or why Flame King would steal Witha Gumball's invention with his reign as king. People believe that he was either smart or stupid. Yet, he said in his own words 'Witha Gumball was my best friend in college and trusted me with his life, but I feel I have betrayed him. I have not been honest with you citizens. Witha Gumball was the one built the Invisibility ring not me. I guess he got cut up in the moment when I first got it. I'm sorry my citizens for lying to you, but I most am sorry for Witha, I wish he could be here so I say it to him face to face. But I have also made a new law. I have discovered that the ring has mad power over people, I'm going to hide it so no one can ever find it. But if anybody does, which is doubtful, they will be arrested or if used behind my back, executed." The founding's of the ring are unknown.'

Cliff Hanger, I'm going to update after Xmas so REVIEW & FOLLOW OR ELSE

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	8. Chapter 8

OK… I know how many of you want the chapters longer and some faster. But let me remind you that I am 12 and a rookie typer, well amateur. I don't learn it at my school, sounds crazy right. You just like learn on the way through school. I don't know about your school but my school the only subject I'm good at is Math. Plus I've been on a HOMESTUCK RAMPAGE! I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HOMESTUCK! Plus Plus, I change my mind, my favorite Homestuck couple, no ALL TIME couple is Dirk and Jake and yes I like gay couples people ask me that everyday SO WHAT. If you like Homestuck and if don't know what Homestuck is look for it cause you probably are really confused what I'm talking about right now but for the ones who do send in your favorite couple. MS paint adventures, find it.

By the way this is going to get really confusing so pay attention

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Homestuck

Jake POV

"Ahem!" I crept up behind FP and Finn.

"Wha- Jake! H-how did you find us?!" Ugh, does Finn know anything.

"I am not authorized to answer your stupid questions and I don't know how you got the Flame King's ring but I am forced to execute anyone who uses it behind his back." I said while wresting Finn to the ground.

"Jake! What the hell is wrong with you!? What are you doing?!" Finn shouted

"GET OFF HIM!" FP turned all big and all firey. She strangled me to the ground giving me a 3rd degrees burn.

"YOU SHE BEAST GET OFF ME!" Then punched her in the face and I don't care if she's a girl. I already knocked her out, I do what the Flame King he pays me for.

I took the foolish kids to the dungeon till they had to be decapitated. I love my job.

Finn and FP POV

What the F just happened…

Girlycow123 POV

You probably had the same thought Finn and FP just had. So here's the deal, Jake was with the Flame King all along. Now you're probably saying that why would Jake work for the Flame King in the first place. Of course like everyone else he wants money. Actually he was with the Flame King before the story even begun with. Now with Jake being a jerk and all he was doing his job, you can't blame a guy for that and trust me Jake does care about Finn on the inside but like I said, doing his job. I'll show you how much he cares in the next chapter. I did this because I can it's my story plus I like messing with you guys its fun :p and again its super short and super sloppy but I just realized It's not the length that matters It's how juicy you make it and remember, HOMESTUCK IS THE BEST WEBCOMIC EVER LOOK IT UP, REMEMBER WHAT IM SAYIN TO YOU

REVIEW AND FOLLOW OR ELSE… later


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I think I'm going to give up on my story. I'm sorry but I don't think it's going to well, but I'm going to leave it up just in case you want to read it if you have nothing to do and thank you for all the views, over 2,250. This is the last you'll hear of THIS story ever, I will make more stories though when I think of ideas. Till then, see ya


End file.
